From U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,835 there is a known framework of the above-mentioned type, comprising an upper and a lower horizontal profile and a row of vertical upright. Between the flanges of the horizontal profiles there projects inwards from the bottom a channel section which runs in the profile's longitudinal direction, and in the bottom of the end section of the uprights there is provided a slot which is designed to receive the respective channel sections. Thus the channel section only counteracts movement of the uprights in the horizontal profiles' transverse direction.
For mounting of the wallboards a number of hooks which are located along the vertical edge of the wallboards have to be connected to corresponding rows of holes in the uprights to ensure, amongst other things, accurate positioning of the uprights in relation to the wallboards. The hooks therefore have to fit the holes exactly. Thus the construction is expensive and complicated and the assembly work awkward.
It is not possible to place the uprights between the wallboards' vertical edges, since any uprights which are provided here are not secured and could fall. The mid section of the wallboards' could therefore bulge in or out, thus detracting from the appearance.
Furthermore, the horizontal profiles' channel sections abut against the respective end sections of the uprights. As each upright is composed of a single bar, it and thereby the wallboards, could be exposed to a buckling load in the event of any mutual movement of the floor and the ceiling.
The object of the invention is to provide a framework which is not encumbered with the above-mentioned disadvantages.
The framework according to the invention is characterized by the features in the claims presented.
In the following section the framework will be described in more detail with reference to the drawing which illustrates embodiments of a framework according to the invention.